Reincarnation
by RikusChika778
Summary: Yuuki isn't the only important person to Kaname.Of course Zero is unaware of his connection to him and continues his hatred towards all vampires even as his life is counting down.Zero is the key Kaname needs and wants in order to retreive someone.Kaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet**

**Full Summary:** Yuuki isn't the only important person to Kaname. Zero is an exact reincarnation of Kaname's original lover, the one he had to kill. Of course Zero is unaware of his connection to him and continues his hatred towards all vampires even as his life is counting down. Can Kaname fall in love with a completely opposite person or will he sit back and watch as the ex-human slowly die so that he may bring back his lover.

Basically the person Kaname fell in love with is a real vampire while Zero is a level D. He looks exactly like him except, Zero has a twin and his personality is completely different from the lover.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings ahead: Zero and Ichiru are Kaien's biological children. Zero is somewhat a doppelganger of Kaname's lover, Ichiru is not one. Yuuki is just a regular human and instead of Zero being an ex-human Ichiru is to (Though that might change). The beginning is just random I think… Anyways this is just a draft so tell me how it goes.**

* * *

><p>"Neh, Onii-chan wake up." A sliver haired boy was being bothered in his sleep. "Please, come on, Zero!" Finally waking up in frustration Zero sat up quickly only to come face to face with his twin brother. He was angry at first but there was only so long you could remain mad at Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's younger twin.<p>

It was dark in his room but the moon was seeping through the window enough for him to see Ichiru's faint rose tinted cheeks. Panicking, Zero placed his hand at his forehead. Ichiru had a fever. "We need to go get you're medicine, Ichiru." Zero started to pry his way out of his brother's position and was stopped by Ichiru throwing all of his weight on him.

"I don't want it. You can cure it, right onii-chan?"

"No, I can't. You need it now." Zero relented when he saw Ichiru give him a sad look. "Don't do that now." It was a really sad look. Zero wondered where on earth Ichiru ever got the idea that he could magically cure his illness, but he didn't want to sadden his brothers attempt to sleep with him. "Fine…" Sighing, Zero pulled the bed sheet and let his twin crawl in next to him.

"See, I'm feeling much better onii-chan." Ichiru snuggled up against his brother feeling cold. He placed his hand on Zero's cheek caressing it slightly. "Everybody loves you onii-chan. You're smart, kind, and gentle. I'm jealous of you."

"There's nothing to be jealous about." Zero pulled away much to Ichiru's dismay. "Were twins, Ichiru, whatever I have, you have." Zero knew why Ichiru was also in his room. He was scared. Terrified more likely, Ichiru had been seeing odd visions that were blurred which bothered Zero every day. They were the sons of a famous vampire hunter, Kaien Cross and of course their father was downright… insane. The twin's mother had disappeared when they were two and left them with no motherly influence.

During that time Yuuki, a young girl with no memory was adopted and was immediately welcomed by the twins. She appeared to be a sweet girl but in reality when Zero wasn't around and it was just Ichiru she would purposely torture him. Her _sweet _side was reserved for Zero, while the evil one was for Ichiru. Ichiru told Zero immediately who found it hard to believe, but also knew Ichiru didn't lie.

Yuuki couldn't have been mean. Right? She seemed so sweet… Zero guessed people _can _really choose favorites. She also had no memory of who she was either. Kaien adopted her at six after she was bought to the house by a mysterious person who Kaien owed a favor to. Of course what they didn't plan on doing was attending a school together created by the headmaster.

Cross academy. A school designed originally for humans and then it turned into a place with vampires crawling about. Not that it bothered Zero too much as long as they didn't bother him; it was Ichiru who was scared of it. He kept warning the hunter not to go near them or something might happen to him. It didn't stop Kaien from making them prefects of the moon dormitory, protecting the secret from getting out.

Soon after Zero got a tattoo on his neck for an unknown reason by Kaien that had some type of spell he didn't know. Not going against his teachers orders he didn't try and cover it up. Seven years later he eventually met the pureblood prince of the vampire society, Kaname Kuran. He was the person who bought Yuuki to their home after he saved her from a vampire attack.

Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's supposed _friend_. His hair was chocolate brown and cut shoulder length with waves in it and his eyes were burgundy. Zero watched Ichiru try and make conversation with Kaname by greeting him but the pureblood seemed disinterested and more into what Yuuki was telling him. Zero had locked eyes with him once and soon the silver-haired teen felt a cold shiver run up his spine as Kaname's eyes narrowed at him knowingly. He wasn't sure what the pureblood was seeing in him, but Zero attempted to excuse himself grabbing his dish and glass, but didn't get any farther than the arm chair in the living room. He had tripped on the rug embarrassingly on the floor rug and to his horror his hand had crushed the glass into the carpet. He watched disturbingly as blood seeped onto the carpet and mentally cursed himself for being reckless in front of a vampire. Everyone knows what a vampire drinks!

He was helped up by Yuuki and Ichiru with his face covered in red. "Zero, you're bleeding!" Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand as the blood seeped through even more. Using as many napkins as she could to clean it, Yuuki held off the bleeding.

"Aw Kaname-kun, I'm so sorry this happened," Kaien said as he wrapped the bandage around the injured hand. "And Zero-kun you got nervous from having a vampire in here! My poor child!" Attempting to give Zero a hug, Kaien met the floor face first.

Kaname stood up from his seat still looking at Zero. The boy was familiar to him; he looked like someone he had known. A lover? Yes, he looked like _him_. Kaname paused when he questioned himself on whether or not this was the real person. "What are you staring at, bastard?" Zero's outburst suddenly bought Kaname's attention back with shock evident.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop staring at me so arrogantly, you damn vampire."

Kaien quickly turned to apologize to Kaname who chuckled for a second. No he was wrong. Thank god, there was no way _he _would have said something like that to him. For some odd reason though, Kaname wanted to fuel that stubborn personality. Almost as if it was a game. "Oh my, you must be a very difficult child to deal with considering the loss of your mother and you're _humanity_," Kaname bent down in front of Zero placing his hand over the hunters injured one. Zero snarled at the remark and didn't even take notice to what the prince had done. "You don't have long, _Kiryuu._" Letting go, Zero's hand was cold once more and Yuuki walked Kaname to the door.

Zero feeling disgusted immediately went to the bathroom to wash his hands with Ichiru following behind. "I'm really sorry, Kaname-sama." Yuuki apologized for Zero's rudeness. Of course she believed it was Ichiru who was a bad influence on him.

"Please, theres no need to apologize for him, but do you want to do me a favor?" Kaname bent down to eye level with a gentle smile on his face as Yuuki nodded her head happily. "Keep an eye on Zero for me over the years, see if anything _dangerous_ occurs."

"Oh, you mean like a spy!"

"Yes, something similar."

"Okay! I'll tell you anytime as long as you make your visits more frequent." The girl held out her pinky in an attempt to get Kaname to promise. The pureblood smiled before doing the same and promising.

"I'll see what I can do." _Maybe in the process, I'll be able to see Zero more and perhaps I can make up for my mistake. _Kaname thought to himself as he waved goodbye to the small brunette girl. His friend Takuma was waiting in the car watching his friend get in the car. "Well is it true?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, he looks just like him. Perhaps if Zero's death time speeds up I can finally be reunited with the one I love."

"Is that right of you? To use a thirteen year old to revive a dead vampire, he doesn't even know how he was turned to begin with."

"It may seem heartless to you, but at least he's putting his doomed life to good use is perfectly fine."

"I don't always agree with everything you do, Kaname, but it's not fair to use a child as a puppet and counting down his life." Takuma bored holes in his best friends head as the brunette was looking out the window. "Maybe if you gave this one a chance maybe you can then mend your heart."

"I _don't fall_ for worthless level D's, Takuma and I won't. Sure his personality is interesting, but I despise it anyhow. If he's lucky maybe his time will come and stop me from killing him early."

"So then why are you using Yuuki, to check on him every day? If you already know when his time will run out, then why keep track on him."

Kaname paused before answering. "T-to have an excuse in talking to Yuuki of course." _Then again it will give me a reason to hear about Zero._

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: I'm sorry for so many stories you guys, it just recently had this story in my head. This is a draft so far and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me if I should continue it. If it's a success but some of you are confused please tell me. Other than that it might be revised, but right now it's still a draft. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

**RikusChika778: Okay sorry about the long wait it seemed like a lot of you wanted me to continue Reincarnation though you wanted something different for Zero being the lovers reincarnation but more so a doppelganger. Who knows I might change that… Anyways enjoy can't say much because I'm really tired. **

**Discalimer: Do not own VK. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama you're late again." Ichiru scolded his twin who had shown up once again late for his prefect duties.<p>

"My apologies, I didn't know I was needed so badly."

"You're always needed and Yuuki sucks a fending off day girls when she's the size of a grade-schooler." Ichiru explained as they watched the brunette get run over by five preps. Sighing Zero knew it was his job to go after these annoying fan girls again. All because of Kuran and his stupid little vampire posse, who stuck to him like glue whenever the silverette had seen him. And ever since he met the said pureblood, the brunette had visited frequently claiming that he was visiting Yuuki and their father. If you're wondering yes he did get into an argument with the prince often and it unconsciously became a routine.

Even though the incident that changed the twins happened years ago, Zero was able to fend off his instincts, but Ichiru who was already weak couldn't resist and began losing it. He once bit Zero in the neck and apologized for it later on, but the older one insisted that his own brother use him as a blood donor. Was he guilty? Somewhat yes, because it was his fault for what had happened to them and he suffered sleepless nights for it. Now was not the time for him to be worrying about that instead…

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS, BEFORE I MAKE YOU CRY!" Immediately a gust of air went past the twins as the fan girls scrambled off. They would call him a bully out to ruin their dreams, which weren't very much from what he had seen over the years. "Damn it do they have a better hobby?"

Yuuki who had finally recovered from her _naptime _came over and immediately punched Zero. "Jackass! Stop sleeping in the stables all the time. Ichiru's a pain in my ass to deal with and completely useless."

"Say's the girl who was run over by five petite girls and is the size of a dwarf." The younger one shot back earning a growl in response. Currently he was hiding behind his brother knowing Yuuki wouldn't do anything to harm Zero. Sticking his tongue out he watched as the girl retreated and waited for the doors to open.

Sure enough it did and Zero gulped unconsciously as his hand flew up to the collar on his shirt to adjust it. Ichiru was always biting him so hard that the puncture wounds wouldn't disappear for a week and sometimes never when his younger brother became needy. Kuran already knew about them being turned but kept silent about it, though Zero always noticed that the prince looked like he was judging them. If he saw the bandage on his neck then that would give the pureblood even more of a chance to prove his point of their lonely existence.

"Hello, Yuuki, how are you today?" Came the silky, smooth voice of the pureblood. The twins watched as Yuuki's face brightened up as she smiled at Kaname. The brunette was greeted with a pat on the head and Zero nearly rolled his eyes as the girl beamed at being touched. Of course it was short lived as they all witnessed Ruka Souen pull Kuran away.

"Some ones a green monster," Zero commented as the vampire group continued. There was Takuma Ichijou, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, and Seren. Basically they were Kaname's posse, his _closest _allies throughout this school. Sometimes it was a good thing minus Aidou always biting Yuuki any chance he got but sometimes bad considering they didn't seem to like getting along with humans. Zero always thought it was some personal issue of theirs while Ichiru thought they were just arrogant 'pig headed losers'. Yes, he actually said that and Zero couldn't help but laugh directly in his face at it. If the ex-human had to choose who he liked out of the bunch he would have chosen Shiki, Kain, Rima, and Takuma even though majority of the time he wanted the blonde to shut up and stop being so happy-go-lucky.

As the group walked by, Kaname stopped to look at the twins in a knowing glance. He knew there was something wrong, but didn't want to confront them directly about it. Instead he would allow the most vulnerable one to give in and reveal himself. Ichiru, the _very _vulnerable one. For six years he had been irritated by the thought of the twin marring his siblings own skin. Any marks would have set him off if he ever visited them during the years. Was he jealous of Ichiru?

No!

Okay maybe a little, but that was false as Zero was not really his lover. He was just using him as tool in order to get his real one back even if that meant having the silverette fall in love with him. It would be up to Zero entirely to be with him, if so his fate was sealed and he could resurface his lover's memories again.

Now that he noticed it, Zero had been adjusting his collar often whenever the pureblood came by. Could it be that…

"Is there anything wrong, Kuran?" Kaname who had been staring at Zero's neck uncomfortably looked up to see Zero glaring at him, a glare that said for him to keep his damn comments to himself. "You'll be late for class if you don't hurry up. I don't do this stupid bodyguard for sport you know."

"My apologies, Mr. Prefect. I forgot your job is too constantly piss off vampires until they want to rip your precious voice box out. I'm on the verge of it now." Kaname's voice remained calm when in reality he was ready to actually stay true to his statement. Yeah, they had gotten use to threatening each other over the years knowing very well they had yet to do something to each other. Even so, the brunette couldn't find it himself to attack the damn brat, which irked him in many ways.

"Coming from the renowned calm prince of the _dead _people? I'm so scared."

"Let's not forget you're technically _dead _to. At least now that is." The smirk that had appeared on the ex-human's face was replaced with a frown as something felt like it stabbed him in the heart. Ichiru looked the same as Kaname's words had affected both twins. Kaname would have taken his words back when he saw the slight hurt look appear on his face, but instead he chose to let them settle in as he heard Ichiru mumble some foul words directed at him. "I hope you're on night shift tonight instead of Ichiru-kun," _If not, he might not return home tonight. _"He's still sick is he not?"

Kaname had long told the other vampires to go as he could now talk to the twins with no problem. Even in front of Yuuki, who was now chasing down some daytime girls leaving just the three of them. Zero nodded mechanically before attempting to back out of the conversation. Kaname watched the timid boy who seemed unhappy with where the conversation was going. Despite how sarcastic and quick-witted, Zero acted, Kaname always knew he was still kind and fragile in comparison to his brother. Ichiru had grown into this annoying little thing, Kaname wanted to strangle, sometimes annihilate straight into the core of the Earth whenever he saw the younger twin a little to intimate with Zero. No it didn't have anything to do with liking the Level D, it was just Zero so happened to be the reincarnation of him.

Noticing that the pureblood was staring a little to long and almost as if in a daze, Zero took the opportunity to escape his view nodding off to Ichiru to distract him. He would do anything to avoid him especially during his prefect duties. The pureblood made him uncomfortable overall.

**OoOoOO-Night Class-OOoOoO**

Kaname sat in the comfortable chair next to the window watching Zero patrol the rooftops, his back constantly turned to him. Of course Kaname knew why based on the tense stance, Zero knew the pureblood was watching him. No matter how much the hunter tried to hide t in general, Kaname knew the hunter was blushing. Ichiru and Zero may look alike, but Ichiru didn't have the personality traits his brother had, instead they were more on the distasteful side that left a bad taste in the prince's mouth when he thought about the twin. He couldn't stand him and he never had disliked someone with so much malice before, not even his Uncle Rido could match up to it. To think he was jealous and vengeful towards a _kid_. Zero was his!

He felt himself slipping into a daydream while still remaining cautious of his surroundings. It was like his body was aware of everything, but his soul was elsewhere and he was with it.

"_Kaname"_

The pureblood looked where his name was called. He was in a garden with any flower known to mankind around him. There in the middle tending to it, he saw a lean, skinny body bending over with a water hose pointing at a group of Hydrangeas, a smile adorning the face as it turned to him.

"_What are you doing? You promised you would help me today." _

The soothing male voice called out to him as he took in his lover's appearance. Or should he say Zero's. This dream, he saw the amethyst eyes he adored, the untouched white skin and the silver hair. The plump pink lips opening to scold him in a gentle manner for going back on his promise. He felt his breath hitch when the silverette walked up to him only a few inches shorter than his _lover_. The white arms reaching up and wrapping around his neck as he pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

The dream stopped when he heard Takuma calling for him. He grimaced at the sudden interruption, Zero was- Oh that was right. Zero had appeared in it. Again. The same gentle smile, the tone he normally used with Ichiru, his memorable appearance and each time it ended with a kiss. When was it going to stop _stopping _there? He thought. He wanted to see more, feel more of Zero, but that was a dream. He was sure the silverette wouldn't be too happy about his cameo appearances in Kaname's dreams. He might look like his lover, but even Kaname admitted, Zero was different from…Ak-. He stopped himself from saying the name in his head. Yes since he had first seen Zero been entranced by his beauty both inside and out his mind was slowly shifting to the exhuman. He felt like he was betraying- but…

"Kaname are you okay?" Wine eyes looked up at his friend who was staring back at him with an inquiring gaze. Takuma became worried when he noticed his friend unmoving in his chair and staring at nothing but vacant space. Kaname shook his head before a small smile appeared on his face to reassure his friend.

"I am. Is there something wrong?"

Relief swelled in the blonde, but he was more worried about the news he would have to tell before that. Bending down farther he whispered in a low tone just for Kaname to hear, "Um, Zero's not at his post anymore and when I left the class momentarily I saw him slumped over in dark hallway. I didn't check on him because I think you should handle this." He stated in a fact-like way. To which he was right, Kaname might be the only one who can handle this.

Never felt before panic swelled in the pureblood as the first thing he assumed was that Zero was in pain. And he might know from what. Standing up gracefully from his chair, Kaname made his way to the door with the other vampires watching, Ruka and Aidou in particular staring hard at him with curiosity. Closing the door behind him with a quiet thud, he looked around the building's darkest halls until he came to a stop when he heard a distressed moan that was quiet and submissive. Covering his aura he walked quietly to the area and as his view became better he noticed that it wasn't just Zero it was-

"Ichiru?" The words came out like acid as he watched the sigh before him. How dare he! The younger twin jerked his head away a line of blood running down his chin. He looked ashamed as his eyes widened. Zero didn't move instead he be forced to get up when Kaname jerked him by the arm pulling him away from his twin. "I knew it! How dare you!" His hand rose up but it wasn't intended for his usual punishment by slapping, no his nails grew long instead and he planed to rip out the boy's heart. A hand stopped him midway pulling at him finally gaining the brunettes attention as he looked at Zero. The said silverette was crying with his other hand clutching where he was bitten the tears escaping as he pleaded to Kaname.

"Don't punish him, punish me. It was my fault! I'll take whatever you were going to do to him, please Kaname?!" Hearing his name he pulled back and refrained from everything he wanted to do to Ichiru. Punish Zero in his place? That was the bad part, Zero would always put himself in front of everyone like a human shield whether he was in pain or not. If anything he gave the exhuman props for it, but it still meant he was going to get hurt. No… Just because Ichiru was untouchable physically it didn't mean mentally. Oh he was going to pay for this. "Please…"

"No." Panic spread on Zero's face as he realized he might have to pull out Bloody Rose, but instead, Kaname grabbed Ichiru by the collar. "Instead where going to go see the headmaster." He pulled Zero gently and held an iron grip on Ichiru who was fighting as much as he could.

"Let go you filthy vampire!"

"Quiet!" If he did handle things his way no one was going to be happy with the results. That's why he had no choice but to be a snitch and then he would make sure Cross ruled it out in his favor.

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Cliffhanger… sorry about the really long waits I'm still working on the other stories, but I decided to hurry up and do this one since it hasn't been updated since its publication. Anyways this was mostly Kaname's reflection on Zero and oh the end… Poor Ichiru, I wont tell you what punishment he's getting. Anyways tell me how this chapter goes you guys and if I should keep going with it. <strong>


End file.
